Red Roses
by KatanaYuuki
Summary: SoulSilverShipping- the new year, and Red Roses are hard to come by...  LyraXSilver


Red Roses- A SoulSilver story.

**Disclaimer- Of course I don't own any of the characters XD SoulSilver shipping would be real if I did! And to all the people who say this is based off a picture, it is, Okay? Please stop asking! I give credit to Cezaria of DeviantART for the inspiration!**

**

* * *

**

Normal days, They're the best of all days. Nobody's angry, Nobody's going to change or move far away. Everything just stays the way it is…but, In some ways, a normal day isn't the best. It's better to have a day that is the complete and utter opposite. Like when it snows for example…

_Lyra's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, tired and lazy as my body was, it tried to force them to close again. I fought against the slow, Closing movement of my eyelids by sweeping a limp finger across my eyelashes. That did it. My eyes were now glued open. That feeling of air seeping into your eyes that nearly stung lingered as I laid in my bed, in the dark corner of my room, my small attic-like room, literally all there is, is in this list:

Bed.

Mirror

Computer

Desk

Rug

Wardrobe

Wooden drawers.

And some of my plushies. My room sucks.

Oh yeah, and there's my clock and diary. But they don't really count.

I sat up in my bed and shielded my eyes from the tiny burst of light coming from underneath the blind and falling onto my pale, tired face. I was hardly a model in the mornings, my chestnut hair stuck up where I usually tied it up, sticking and twirling in askew strands. Ugh. And I was pale as a ghost, and some lovely grey bags resting at the bottom of my eyes. I could see from the mirror which was opposing my bed. I hauled myself so I was sitting on the edge of the firm mattress, my feet planted on the floor. My bare feet touched the cold, wooden floorboards and sent shivers up my shins. But this was different, it usually was cold in the morning. But it was colder and icier than usual.

Oh yeah. It's winter.

I came back to New Bark for Christmas and New Year. And today was New Years Eve. Roll out the champagne Mom. Plus, winter is when the red roses die, my favourite flower, truly beautiful, but rarely bloomed in the winter, and I mean rarely, I've only ever found one in the winter before, out of all fourteen years of my life.

I mentally pushed myself out of bed. As if you couldn't tell. I am not a morning person. I waddled over to my mahogany wardrobe, It was nearly as tall as the ceiling (And that means it's not on the tall side) and as wide as…well…the norm. I made the hinges creak as I opened it. (Yes, I'm that slow at opening things when I'm not in the mood.) There, hanging in suspension from a hanger, were my overalls and shirt. How I managed to fit them both on one hanger was beyond me. Not bothering, I pulled at the sleeve of my red shirt. It didn't come off. I pulled harder. The same result. I nearly jumped as I pulled at the shirt, of course, as I expected, it came tumbling down in one swift movement, overalls and all, along with a great sound of snapping plastic.

Crap.

The now dead hanger was lying in two pieces on the wardrobe floor. I quickly grabbed my off-white hat and socks from the top compartment. I shut the door again, I hoped that my Mom didn't see the broken hanger anytime soon. And that she would still have some of that 'Christmas spirit' left in her. My sense of Santa Claus died the nth time this year. It's all grandmas fault.

"_You won't get presents from Santa this year if you're not a good girl Lyra!"_

Darn St. Nick. I mean, I'm _Fourteen! _The chances of me believing in 'Santa' are zero. Maybe Ethan, my dumb-ass childhood friend that is the most gullible being on Earth itself, maybe even the universe, (but it's too troublesome to count how many people are in the universe. Let alone Earth. So let's leave this as a saying. ) Might believe in Santa.

"Lyra? Are you okay? I heard a snap!"

God Damn it.

"No, everything's fine Mom."

Silence. Once again.

I slipped my clothes on and trudged down the stairs. Slouching and tracing my fingers across the banister of the stairs. My Mom was in the kitchen, Washing last nights plates up, her face clean and fresh, not to mention the rosy cheeks, how the hell did she look like that in the _morning?_

"Good morning!" She said sweetly, beaming at me.

I blinked at her with half open eyes, not smiling or communicating back, It was as if she had never said anything, she gave me a scornful look and turned back to the plates. I shrugged it off and hobbled over to the bathroom, yes, my bathroom is at the bottom floor of my house, which is more like an apartment with an attic, A.K.A- my room. I leant over the sink and ran the tap, my hands securely gripping the smooth marble sides. I looked up and stared into the horrific demon known as my reflection. Which emotionlessly stared back. I looked back down again, only to find that my arms had moved and splashed my face with water, cold water. That woke me up, along with my demeanour. Suddenly my reflection transformed. What was staring back was me, not the Satan's minion that I had seen before. I brushed my hair through with the hairbrush that was sitting on the side. That felt too much better. Then I tied my hair up the usual way, two pigtails that sprung up a little, and letting my hair swing the way it wanted at the top. From behind the bathroom door, I heard a knock, the silent moving of feet, and a creak of a hinge.

"Oh! Hi Ethan!"

Great. The person I wanted to see the _least._

"Hey! Is Lyra in?"

Mom, Say no, say no, say no please! I mentally beat myself, I wanted to hide, hide and never reveal myself until he went away.

"Yes, she's in the bathroom at the moment."

Damn you Mom.

I heard the extra pair of footsteps lightly tap the floor and make their way past the bathroom door and then the sound of someone throwing themselves onto the couch. Yes. Ethan acted as if he _lived_ in _my_ house. I brushed my teeth as long as I could, and then, unwillingly of course. Emerged from the dark side of all things known as the bathroom.

"Hey Lyra!" I heard him shout as if I was miles away.

"Hi." I simply replied.

"I came to say…uh, I mean tell you that…what was it…" He trailed off, I wish I could go over and smack him.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to sound as polite and un-annoyed, which was of course, the complete and utter opposite to the way I actually felt.

"Oh yeah! Come outside!" He squealed, well, nearly squealed. He really _was _a baby sometimes.

I hoped this was going to be worth it.

I stepped out into the light, following Ethan. There was still some snow from the previous snowfall, and as you can probably guess, there was a lot of it.

"What are we out here for this time?" I stressed, I _seriously _hoped this was worth it.

"There's someone here that I thought you might want to see…" He said, almost deviously.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he waved me off with a 'shush!' he grabbed me and pulled me past the professor's lab, which was right next to our house. Backed up against a crowd of trees. Ethan carried on pulling me along until we were out of New Bark. Now I _Really_ wondered who we (or I) were seeing. Ethan stopped suddenly in front of me, I walked into his back and nearly shouted at him.

"Stop, and listen" He whispered to me, I wanted to demand to know what this was all about, but of course, he silenced me. Then I heard a voice, a very familiar voice.

"_Crobat, return." _It was coming from around the tree. I knew who it was, Ethan turned and grinned at me seemingly proud of himself. I looked at him and smiled back, despite him being an utter idiot, he knew me well.

"Go see him then." He said in return to my smile.

I nodded and peeked around the tree, I then saw him, sitting cross- legged on the grass, the red haired boy that I had always secretly had a crush on, (of course, I had never said anything. ) Silver, Giovanni's (the leader of team rocket) son. In his usual black jacket and jeans. He always was an indifferent git, like a block of ice, when I first met him, he thought that Pokemon were tools for battle and 'revenge' as he called it. I had been in countless battles with him and I had always won, he just had no faith, and I nearly felt sorry for the guy. But despite how indifferent and mean he was, I'd always had a soft spot for him, and somehow I like him, and I see him as a friend. Even if he didn't like me.

"Or do you want me to come with you Lyra?" Ethan said to the back of my head, I subconsciously nodded, sometimes Silver was scary. Ethan laughed and pushed me out into the open, right in Silver's line of sight. I looked over at Silver, not moving my body, but my head. His face was screwed up, most probably in disapproval, oh how I wish he would smile.

"Lyra?" He said in his usual monotone. Ugh, I _felt_ the blush rise to my probably already rosy cheeks. Ethan was still behind the tree laughing his childish-immature-ass-off. I was surely going to kill him. No. I _definitely_ would. I suddenly sprung into action, waving at Silver and grinning

"Hi!"

Mental Facepalm. Lyra you idiot.

Silver raised one of his eyebrows, pursed his lips slightly, lifted his hand and gave a small, embarrassed wave. He withdrew his fingers and set his hand down

"I somehow ran up to him through the long grass, I was afraid I would muck up again, like tripping again…

Thud.

I spoke too soon didn't I?

Silver sighed and, to my utter luck (and surprise), got up and stood over my sprawled figure.

"Get up." Silver said, he spoke, my god, it was _good_ to hear his voice!

I tried, honestly I did. But I couldn't get up.

"Ugh, Lyra, you're such an idiot." He bent down and hauled me up, by wrapping his arms under mine. I blushed, madly. I gave him thanks and he grunted, then returned to his place on the grass, I sighed and sat beside him. Oh, classic mistake, I moved my hand a tad _too_ close to his, where they touch and then there's the classic anime moment of snatching them away and blushing. Knowing Silver he probably just snatched it away. Awkward silence. I my heart wanted to scream 'I love you' at him and run away, oh how desperate that made me. My head wanted me to say: 'how've you been Silver? It's been a while hasn't it!' Of course, too corny for him. Oh jeez. I fumbled with the corner of my shirt, flipping the collar up and down,

"Ethan brought you here didn't he." Silver questioned, he knew the answer already though, so there was really no point in asking.

"Yeah…" I replied, I looked to my right so I could look at him, he was fiddling with a piece of grass he had probably picked from the ground. Twirling it between his fingers like a bored school child with a pen.

"The little ass…" Silver said back, I didn't expect him to say anything more, it wasn't like him. Something came up in my throat, it wasn't a lump, or a gulp, it was…a laugh…I couldn't help myself, I just continued laughing, I rocked backwards and forwards, throwing my head back, my hat fell off but I didn't care, I noticed that I wasn't meant to be laughing and made myself stop.

"You're so weird…" I heard him think out loud. I knew he didn't like me much. And I could see Ethan spying on us from behind the embarrassment tree. Laughing.

Silence, again.

"Hey…Silver…" I said, looking away from him.

"Hm?"

"We should…Do this more often…" What the hell was I saying? I knew he wouldn't want that!

"Why?"

That proved it. He didn't want to see me, anywhere, he wanted me out of his life and away from him, I felt anger bubble up inside me, first laughter and then anger? I was having a mood swing or something.

"Look, if you don't want to see me then say so! I don't care either!" I blurted out, I got up, Silver slowly made an effort to look at me. His expression confused. I felt the tears burn my eyes,

_Oh well done Lyra, you have officially screwed up! You know you care…and he didn't do anything!_

Ignoring my conscious, even though it was right. I proceeded to walk away, sobbing quietly to myself. Ethan looked at me, I gave him the death glare and he stood out of the way. I stormed off home.

Later that evening my family came over, (except my Dad, of course, Mom and him broke up ages ago) Even Ethan came over, and his family, it was half-past eleven and I had a pink jumper on, it was cold in my house at night. I sat next to Ethan, my Grandma on the other side, talking to my Mom but not answering back, she was a little deaf, she lived in Ecruteak where it was quiet and many old people lived there with her. For the next twenty minutes I had to put up with Ethan's awful jokes, putting his arm around my shoulder (In a friendly way of course) But I sat there, arms folded, pouting. I couldn't stop thinking about Silver, I felt awful for what happened, I had some major issue with that. I was usually cheerful and so on, not like this. He probably wouldn't talk to me ever again, and it was all my fault.

It was five to twelve, five minutes until the fireworks from Ecruteak went off, you could see them all the way across Johto, even in New Bark. I heard a whoosh outside, a tad like wings. But it was probably the wind, there was snow scheduled on the forecast. As if we hadn't had enough of snow. I heard Ethan whisper in my ear:

"_Go outside, there's someone out there" _

I hoped, there was a small chance, but it could be him.

I got up and grabbed my white scarf from the coat hangers near the door, the windows were frosted over, like permanent condensation. I hugged myself and went outside, I saw in the light of the window a Crobat, and…Red hair.

"Silver?" I asked, he turned and looked at me, I nearly smiled, but I was meant to be angry with him, at that moment I couldn't remember why I was meant to be angry at him.

"Lyra…" he murmured back, he was hiding something behind his back, and I wanted to know what it was.

"What's behind your back?" I asked, Still arms folded, and frowning.

He brought his hand to his front and he held out to me one of the rarest things you could find in the winter:

A red rose. In bloom, as well, and it didn't have one thorn on it, it was perfect.

"Silver…I-" He cut me off

" I'm not sure what I did…but I'm sorry Lyra, and I don't know how to say sorry…so here."

I remained frowning, but my cheeks were warm, and it made my face tingle all over. Everything went silent inside my house, I suspected everyone was watching us. Silver's Crobat was smiling, it no longer looked spooky, it looked, rather cute. It nudged Silver towards me, Silver turned and gave it a look, then extended the rose out to me, I reached out and took it from him, delicately and carefully. The snow had started to fall and he had a small pile of white atop his head. I couldn't look angry anymore, I smiled, then giggled, then I laughed I wrapped my arms around him, and I was expecting a push, but it never came, instead he hugged me back, which was a tad odd, then it struck me.

He liked me back?

Suddenly everyone in the house began to chant,

"Five!"

I looked up at Silver, and he looked back

"Four!"

He put a hand on my cheek, it felt so unfamiliar, yet I knew it belonged there.

"Three!"

I moved my arms up to lace around his neck

"Two!"

He brought my face to his, I was certain that at least Ethan was watching.

"One!"

"I love you Silver…" He made the gap close between us. I closed my eyes in contentment as I enjoyed the feeling.

The sounds of screeching and exploding could be heard, and gleeful cheering could be heard in one final chant:

"Happy new year!"

_And today was no ordinary day, it was the best day of my life…_

_

* * *

_

**~Author's note~**

**Thanks a million for reading! **

**I know I'm not the first to make scenarios like this but I wanna give it a try!~**

**Imagine me standing there, watching Lyra and Silver, just before the countdown, and I freeze time, if I get reviews, I will begin the countdown! Haha! How evil am I!  
**

**Peace out!**

**And again, thanks Cezaria on DeviantART for the inspiration! :)  
**


End file.
